<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You've Made Your Choice, Love by imnotrevealingmyname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047101">You've Made Your Choice, Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname'>imnotrevealingmyname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Loki (Marvel), Based on a Tumblr Post, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Light BDSM, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, POV Loki (Marvel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rope Bondage, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the smut prompt,"Would you like me to make it hurt?"</p><p>For @grufflepuff aka @kaeorin. Check out her page, guys, she's awesome, and an absolute sweetheart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You've Made Your Choice, Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeorin/gifts">kaeorin</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You stared up at Loki, feeling rather like a deer caught in the headlights. He rewarded you with a vulpine grin, stroking you slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were starting to feel dizzy from the slow, concentrated movements- he kept you on your tiptoes. He could simply have sunk his fingers into you and you'd have humped him like an animal in heat. But no, that would've been too predictable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two fingers dipped into your wet heat, and were then drawn out, folding over your sex, just for a moment. His thumb brushed your inflamed clit- accidentally? You couldn't tell- once, twice… Your breathing was laboured now, and Loki seemed hell bent on making you answer him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Words, pet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You writhed in your bonds, gasping for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki bent over you, and you vaguely visualised the scene- his long frame folding over your relatively tiny one, hand pressed between your bodies- and you whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips pressed against your ear, sensual and deliberate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like me to make it hurt?"he said slowly, now working your clit in tiny circles. "Would you like me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, split you in half? Or would you rather have me savour your sweet pussy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded, letting out a string of mumbled expletives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which one, darling? I'm waiting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me, please,"you gritted out, throwing your head back, desperate for any relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki laughed softly, kissing your neck. "You've made your choice, love."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter than I'd hoped, but the most I could manage. Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are a fic writer's gold.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>